


A New Understanding

by Captaineski



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M, but also not really?, sort of sequel to protective not possessive, tiny dog's are vicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaineski/pseuds/Captaineski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay wasn’t stupid...sure he wasn’t a techno genius like Carlos, or a ace at Chemistry like Evie but he had the power of common sense and instinct on his side. And his instinct was telling him that something was off about that dog Carlos always carried around</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Understanding

Jay wasn’t stupid...sure he wasn’t a techno genius like Carlos, or a ace at Chemistry like Evie but he had the power of common sense and instinct on his side.

And his instinct was telling him that something was off about that dog Carlos always carried around, he noticed the first time he and the other male tried to get close to one another, it was during their first date, Jay had decided to put on a movie that he actually borrowed from someone instead of stealing.

They were a few inches from each other, so could you blame him for trying to get close? 

He inched closer to him raising his arm to wrap it around Carlos’s shoulder so he could bring him in close and just as his boyfriend placed his head on his shoulder. Dude came flying out of nowhere letting out loud barks as he pressed himself against Jay’s chest before he finally got the hint and moved away from him.

Carlos had thought it was funny, that it was just Dude acting like any regular dog would but Jay knew that something was up, those big eyes and floppy ears couldn’t fool him.

And it wasn’t the only time he did this, every time he would try to do so much as hug Carlos in the dog’s presence, he would bark and nip at his heels until he was a respectable distance away from him.

How could Carlos not see that the dog was trying to tear them apart!? It was obvious that his ‘adorable little marshmallow’ had some nefarious plan going on but how could he be the only one to see it!

“Jay can you take Dude out for a walk for me?” Carlos had asked one afternoon, a textbook in his lap as he absentmindedly scratched behind the dog’s ear, “I need to study for a test but he hasn’t been out today yet.”

“Can’t you just take him tomorrow?” he huffed from his bed, since if he even so much as tried to take a step toward them Dude would let out a low growl. 

“No Jay dogs need to get out and stretch their legs regularly” he said, “and the sooner you get back the sooner I can thank you for you doing this for me.”

Jay blinked and lifted his head, catching the sight of the teasing smile on the younger male’s face “are you...trying to bribe me with the mention of a possible hot make out?” Carlos’s shoulders lifted in a small shrug but the smile remained on his face, and Jay had never moved so quickly in his life than in that moment when he grabbed the leash and picked up the dog before it could protest.

“Thank you!” He heard him shout as they left their dorm room, Dude let out a small huff as if he was the one exasperated with this arrangement. 

“Listen you…” Jay murmured, keeping his voice at a low whisper as he gazed into the dog’s face “I know you ain’t all sweet and innocent like Carlos thinks you are and I know you're up to somethin’ but this stupid growling thing has got to stop” Dude’s ears twitched, as if the mutt was listening intently to him “he’s my boyfriend meaning he and I are going to do a lot of cuddling and kissing so you better get used to it or I swear I’m going to convince him to put you in one of those cat sweaters.”

Dude’s eyes widened before he let out a soft bark, as if to say “you wouldn’t dare”.

Oh but Jay would and he wouldn’t have any regrets about it either, “and another thing I know it’s you poking holes in my socks you little-”

“Well, well, well I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Jay groaned pressing his face in the dog’s fur as he shook his head slowly, “Chad I’m not in the mood to deal with you right now so why don’t you take your bleached blond hair and your fake cheesy smile somewhere else.”

He didn’t need to look up to know that the kid was most likely fifty shades of red at this point, “i-it isn’t dyed it’s natural!” He said, his voice high pitched with what seemed to be anger.

“Is that what you tell yourself nowadays?” Jay snorted, “now what do you want? Like I said I’m busy…”

“Where’s Carlos?”

Jay frowned, his full attention focused on him “what do you want with him?”

“None of your business” Chad growled, “I just need to know where he is so I can...ask him something”, Jay let out a small hum he’s been in enough situations to know the hidden meaning behind those words “and what exactly do you want to ask him?”

“Okay Jay...listen I’m going to level with you since I like you a lot of guys here don’t like the fact that the little twerp turned you gay.”

“Turned me...what?”

“I mean let’s be honest he must have cast a love spell or something that’s the only way a guy like you would go for someone like him” Chad huffed, a shiver of disgust running through him as if the very thought of Jay and Carlos being together was the single most disgusting thing he had ever heard of.

“So I was going...to ask him to knock it off on your behalf.” Jay stared at him he opened his mouth to speak before quickly closing it, not knowing what to say in retort to those particular words, “I know, I know you don’t have to thank me I’m just doing you a favor” Chad chuckled lifting his hand to gently pat Jay’s shoulder.

Jay tore his gaze away from him to glance toward Dude, and the dog looked like he currently felt his ears were pulled back, his teeth fully bared as he let out a low growl.

It was the growl that made Jay realize that words weren’t needed in a situation like this, and that action would possibly be a better response, and thus he followed through with this thought process...by throwing Dude at Chad’s face.

Dude was a flurry of movement his little paws moving through the air as he barked and growled, a expression of pure fear and horror appeared on Chad’s face before it was too late, and he had a twelve pound dog on his face and chest as he screamed.

Chad managed to get Dude off him but not before the dog managed to get a few bites and scratches in, “w-what the hell man!?” He yelled as he threw the mutt to the ground, “I was just trying to help you!”

“No you weren’t you being a dick and if you try to ‘have a talk’ with Carlos you’ll be getting more than a few scratches you understand?” Jay asked, his eyes narrowed as Dude let out another growl and nipped at Chad’s shoes.

“Y-you...whatever man!” He turned walking quickly away as Dude chased him off for good measure, waddling with an air of triumph back to Jay as he chuckled and reached down to gently pick him up.

“Good boy…” he said as he gently scratched behind his ear, “you and I are going to get along just fine for now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's loaded with college work, watched Descendants for like the third time, and has a reemerged dislike for Chad?  
> *points to self*


End file.
